The systems development life cycle describes a process for planning, creating, testing and deploying a system. System under test (SUT) is a term that refers to a system that is being tested to determine its performance and proficiency. This is normally done by stepping through or operating a program with the intent of finding errors or problems in the system. Any errors that occur during the testing phase are to be fixed prior to the next phase in the systems development life cycle.